ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jetix Europe
Jetix Europe N.V. (JE), formerly Fox Kids Europe (FKE), was a television broadcasting company operating children's oriented channels and programming blocks across the European and Middle East markets. History Fox Kids Europe The first Fox Kids channel in the UK was launched in October 1996 and the Fox Kids Europe (FKE) was incorporated in November 1999 with 75.7% being held by Fox Family Worldwide (FFW) with the balance of ownership listed on Euronext. FFW was acquired in October 2001 by The Walt Disney Company and renamed ABC Family Worldwide Inc. K2 started out as a syndicated block for several local stations in Italy. In December 2002, FKE signed with BMG Europe for two Fox Kids Hits music compilation albums per year for 10 European markets. In July 2003, Fox Kids Europe relaunched Fox Kids Play interactive channel on Telewest. Jetix alliance In January 2004, Fox Kids Europe, Fox Kids Latin America and ABC Cable Networks Group agreed to rename its then current operations under a single umbrella name Jetix, which helped strengthen its then operations into a single force. The Jetix name was applied to its programming blocks which aired on ABC Family and Toon Disney, its television channels in Europe and Latin America, along with its programme library and merchandising. The Jetix name was chosen after the company conducted international research specifically with a number of children focus groups. Many of the children picked the name as it implied action and adventure, and the company was able to use the name internationally due to its ambiguity. Bruce Steinberg, chairman and chief executive officer of Fox Kids Europe, said that Jetix would help strengthen Fox Kids Europe's partnership with Disney while building new alliances to continue to successfully leverage its programming library and distribution. Jetix Europe would also formed a joint venture with Hornean Productions, Go!Animate Broadcasting Europe, Europe Broadcasting, Inc. and CSC Media Group as of New Year Day's Eve, 2005. On February 14, 2004, Toon Disney and ABC Family launched their Jetix blocks with Jetix Cards Live, the world's first concurrently online and television trading card game, with Toon Disney having 12 hours of weekly prime time programming to start and ABC Family with 2 hours weekday and 4 hour on weekends all in the morning. Fox Kids UK channel added a Jetix block in April. Fox Kids blocks started to change over in April and the first channel in France was changed over in August 2004.campaignlive.co.uk. (August 20, 2004) Fox Kids Europe becomes Jetix to appeal to boys. Brand Republic. In fall 2004 with the addition of three new shows, Toon Disney's US block was expanded to 16 hours. SIP Animation co-produced a few animated series with Jetix Europe during the 2000s. Jetix Europe launched GXT as a male teen channel in May 2005 on Sky Italia in Italy. Jetix India added a temporary branding to the channel of Action Vacation starting May 7, 2007 while running two contests, WWE 24x7 and Jetix Action Vacation, while adding a WWE and other new series, martial arts movies and some Disney movies. After Jetix Europe picked up Iron Kid for its France and Spain channels, Jetix Latin America picked it up in January 2007 from BRB International. In 2008, Jetix Europe licensed out Jetix France to The Walt Disney Company France and Disney-ABC-ESPN Television became its channel distribution partner. In February 2008, Jetix Europe was in talks to join affiliated companies, Disney Channel Europe, ESPN Europe and Disney–ABC International Television (DAIT), in their combined distribution sales unit. In June, Jetix Europe agreed to have DAIT take over distribution sales for all channels across Europe, the Middle East and Africa. In November, the Central and Eastern European channel team won gold in the UK Promax Awards for Jetix Max idents. On December 8, 2008, Disney made an agreement to increase ownership in Jetix Europe to 96%, with intentions to purchase the remainder and have Jetix Europe delisted from the Euronext Amsterdam exchange. In 2009, K2 became a TV channel. With full Disney control over Jetix Europe, Disney indicated in February 2009 that Jetix blocks and channels would be switched over to Disney branding starting with the Jetix France channel with Disney XD on April 1, 2009. Jetix Italy management agreed to purchase the Jetix Italy company, renamed as Switchover Media, GXT and K2 from Jetix Europe in July 2009 while managing the Jetix Italy channel unit it re-brands as Disney XD in the fall. Toon Disney were replaced by September 2009 with Disney XD or the Disney Channel, except for the Arabian version. The UK channel switched over to Disney Cinemagic in March 2006. The final Jetix channel to switch over to Disney XD was the Dutch version on January 1, 2010, while the last Jetix channel to close was the Russian version. Channels UK * Jetix UK Netherlands * Jetix Netherlands France * Jetix France Germany * Jetix Germany Italy * Jetix Italy * K2 * GXT Denmark * Jetix Denmark Israel * Jetix Israel * Arutz HaYeladim * Channel 1 * Channel 2 * ZOOM Norway * Jetix Norway Poland * Jetix Poland * Polsat * TV4 Romania * Jetix Romania Russia * Jetix Russia Spain * Jetix Spain Sweden * Jetix Sweden Czech Republic * Jetix Czech Republic Slovakia * Jetix Slovakia Hungary * Jetix Hungary Turkey * Jetix Turkey References See also * Jetix * Hornean Productions * SIP Animation Category:Jetix Category:Jetix Europe Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Netherlands Category:Television broadcasting companies of the United Kingdom Category:Television broadcasting companies of Ireland Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Spain Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Italy Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Romania Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Germany Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Turkey Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Hungary Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Middle East Category:Television broadcasting companies of the Poland Category:Television broadcasting companies of the France Category:Television production companies of Netherlands Category:Television production companies of Germany Category:Television production companies of France Category:Television production companies of Spain Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Television production companies of Poland Category:Television production companies of Italy Category:Television production companies of Ireland Category:Dutch television networks Category:British television networks Category:Polish television networks Category:French television networks Category:Spanish television networks Category:German television networks Category:Italian television networks Category:Romanian television networks Category:Czech television networks Category:Polish television networks Category:Russian television networks Category:Global film distributors Category:Global television distributors Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:The Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Disney Channel Europe